


Another Fight

by Naley3gwaine46



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naley3gwaine46/pseuds/Naley3gwaine46





	

Danny non aveva idea di come erano arrivati a quel punto.  
Sapeva solo che lingua di Steve stava esplorando la sua bocca e la cosa lo faceva uscire di testa.  
Era iniziato tutto con il solito litigio.  
L ennesimo di una lunga serie.  
Era sempre così con Steve del resto.  
Bastava un non nulla e Danny prendeva fuoco.  
Iniziava a vomitargli addosso un infinità di parole quell'uomo aveva la capacità di fargli perdere il controllo.  
Il suo sorrisetto compiaciuto, il suo corpo statuario e perfetto, il fatto che avesse sempre una soluzione a tutto, irritavano Danny in maniera esasperante.  
Ma stavolta la lite si era accesa un po troppo, ed era degenerata.  
Si era accesa un po troppo si, trasformandosi in qualcosa di molto pericoloso.  
Ma a Danny non importava molto di come erano arrivati a quel momento perché, ogni sua capacità di ragionare lucidamente era stata cancellata.  
Steve infatti aveva girato il polso attorno alla cravatta di Danny e lo teneva stretto, avvicinando il suo viso a lui come se fosse di sua proprietà, si era fatto strada con la lingua nella sua bocca e si era impossessato delle sue labbra con baci famelici, profondi, urgenti.  
Ma ciò che sorprendeva ancora di più Danny, era la risposta del suo corpo a quell'invasione prepotente, in perfetto stile McGarrett.  
L'odore di Steve si insinuava prepotente nelle narici di Danny e lo confondeva.  
Fino a quel momento non si era mai accorto di quanto gli piacesse quel familiare mix di dopobarba e sapone.   
Steve dal canto suo era sconvolto, esattamente come Danny e non credeva a quello che stava accadendo sotto i suoi occhi, stava assaporando quelle labbra, le labbra del suo partner, e la cosa gli piaceva parecchio, sentiva l eccitazione crescere a ogni bacio.  
Morse le sue labbra e le tormentò con la lingua per poi tornare a invadere la sua bocca spavaldo.  
Non provava imbarazzo ne vergogna, anzi, se avesse saputo quello che si provava a baciare Danny Williams, lo avrebbe fatto molto prima.  
Dopo un tempo che parve infinito, si staccarono per respirare   
-Vacci piano campione- disse Danny ansimando per riprendere fiato.  
-Che ne diresti di allentare un po la presa- continuò indicando la mano annodata intorno alla cravatta.  
Già la cravatta, pensò Danny, in un breve lampo di lucidità, forse era per quello che stavano discutendo, quando il mondo aveva ancora un senso.  
-Oh, vuoi che ti lasci andare? Vuoi che molli la presa? Vuoi farmi credere che non ti è piaciuto quello che abbiamo appena fatto?- disse Steve con il suo solito sorrisetto strafottente.  
Danny si strinse contro di lui facendo aderire I loro corpi, infilandogli una mano tra i capelli per tirarselo contro e sussurrargli nelle orecchie malizioso -Chi ha mai parlato di lasciar andare.- lo sfidò con lo sguardo.  
Metà del divertimento col capitano McGarrett era tenergli testa.  
E inoltre adesso che questa barriera era stata infranta, adesso che aveva sperimentato I suoi baci, non aveva nessuna intenzione di tirarsi indietro.  
-Potremmo semplicemente..- iniziò ma si interruppe deliberatamente, per baciarlo lungo il collo, mentre Steve rabbrividiva e perdeva di nuovo ogni traccia di lucidità, ad ogni contatto delle labbra di Danny sulla sua pelle.  
-... Neutralizzare la minaccia- terminò mordendogli delicamente l'orecchio.  
Steve sussultò degludendo a vuoto.  
Era completamente perso.  
Danny lo lasciò andare si allentò la cravatta e se la sfilò dal collo, apri la mano e la fece cadere ai suoi piedi con uno sguardo di sfida.  
-Mi stai provocando Danno? Lo sai che mi piaci di più senza cravatta -  
Lo sguardo fisso su di lui mentre percorreva il suo corpo da capo a piedi, Steve lo voleva, l'aveva capito ormai e questa consapevolezza accese Danny come un fiammifero.  
Un urgenza improvvisa, un desiderio inarrestabile si impadronirono di lui, si sarebbero placati solo quando gli avrebbe finalmente messo le mani di nuovo addosso.  
-Smettila di guardarmi così Navy Seal!- Disse avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui lo sguardo fisso in quello di lui.  
-Così come?- disse Steve con un sorrisetto innocente.  
-Cancellerò quel sorrisetto dalla tua faccia - disse vicinissimo alle sue labbra, gonfie e rosse.  
-Promesso?- continuò a provocarlo Steve sempre più vicino.  
-Dannazione, sta zitto Animale!- impreco Danny.  
Gli infilò la lingua in bocca per tutta risposta, le mani tra I capelli, che stringevano per tirarlo giù, sempre più contro di se.  
Poi iniziò a baciare e a succhiare lungo il collo, lasciandogli piccoli marchi del suo passaggio.  
Si trascinarono sul divano.  
Steve era devastato dal piacere che stava provando ma non era abbastanza, voleva di più.  
Se lo tirò addosso, iniziando a sbottonargli la camicia, anelava a un contatto con la sua pelle.  
Danny lo lasciava fare mentre continuava a baciarlo e a tormentarlo, mordendo e leccando ogni lembo di pelle che si trovava a tiro.  
Danny si sollevò sopra di lui, sovrastandolo, la camicia aperta sul torace nudo lasciava intravedere I suoi muscoli e la peluria sul suo petto.  
Ansimava per l eccitazione e lo guardava famelico.  
Steve era estasiato da quella visione.  
Lo riattirò su di se, infilando di prepotenza le mani in quei capelli sempre perfetti, finalmente poteva farne quello che voleva, Danny era li era suo, e la cosa lo eccitava a tal punto da fargli girare la testa. Ripresero a baciarsi, come se non avessero alternative, come se fosse una droga e una volta iniziato non riuscissero più a farne a meno.  
Danny si mosse contro di lui e le loro erezioni si scontrarono provocando in entrambi scariche di piacere.  
-oh mio dio Danno!- gemette Steve a denti stretti.  
-Cosa c'è?- trasalì spaventato Danny.   
Si staccò da lui all'improvviso, fissandolo incerto.  
-Non... non.. ti fermare idiota- articolò a mala pena Steve inarcandosi contro di lui.  
Danny rise soddisfatto sentendo l'erezione di Steve premere contro le sue gambe.  
Decise che poteva spingersi oltre.  
Così si sfilò la camicia e la gettò a terra.  
E iniziò ad armeggiare con la cintura di Steve.  
La slaccio e la lanciò a terra.   
Steve era in silenzio, completamente in balia delle mani di Danno su di lui, tratteneva il respiro in attesa.  
-Pantaloni militari, come sei prevedibile comandante- sorrise malizioso Danny.  
-Sai qual è il tuo problema partner?-Disse Steve con il fiato corto per l'eccitazione.-Tu parli troppo!-  
Inverti rapido le posizioni e schiacciò Danny contro il divano.   
Scalciò lontano i suoi pantaloni e si libero in fretta anche della sua maglietta.  
Stavolta fu Danny a trattenere il fiato, Steve era semplicemente perfetto, tutto di quel corpo lo faceva impazzire, I muscoli tirati, l addome scolpito, persino quegli orrendi tatuaggi.  
McGarrett si sdraiò di nuovo su di lui, pelle contro pelle stavolta e ricomiciarono a baciarsi.  
Danny poteva sentire la sua eccitazione crescere e premere contro i suoi pantaloni.  
Steve sopra di lui si muoveva lentamente, spingendo la sua erezione contro quella di Danny.  
Danny era fuori controllo, si spinse con I fianchi contro di lui, lo strinse a se, graffiando la sua schiena con le unghie mentre mordeva il suo collo.  
Poi Steve partì dalla bocca e scese a baciarlo lungo tutto il torace, dedicando particolare attenzione ai capezzoli. Scese sempre più giù fino alla cintura, dove armeggio, con studiata lentezza, per liberare Danny dai pantaloni.  
Danny era al limite, ribaltò di nuovo le posizione e si liberò in fretta dei pantaloni.  
E senza aspettare ulteriormente si sfilò anche I boxer che finirono sul pavimento.   
L eccitazione di Danny era evidente e Steve non riusciva a smettere di fissarla.  
-Stai aspettando un invito scritto Marinaio?- disse con la voce resa roca dal desiderio.  
Steve smise di fissarlo e con mani tremanti si tolse a sua volta I boxer.  
Danny dopo essersi gustato la scena, che gli si palesava davanti, scese di nuovo su di lui a baciarlo.  
I loro corpi sudati a stretto contatto e le loro erezioni che sfregavano l'una contro l'altra, contribuivano a far perdere a entrambi ogni briciolo di razionalità rimasta.  
Danny scese lungo tutto il suo corpo mordendo, succhiando e leccando.  
Finché con un ultimo sguardo di desiderio la sua bocca si chiuse sull'erezione di Steve.  
-D..Danno- gemette Steve.  
Mentre questo alternava il ritmo dei suoi movimenti accellerando e rallentando in maniera esasperante.  
Portandolo al limite per poi fermarsi di colpo.  
Steve con una mano stringeva la tappezzeria del divano e con l altra tormentava I capelli di Danno, spingendo la sua testa sempre più a fondo sulla sua erezione.  
-T-ti prego Danno- disse esasperato.  
-N-non fermarti..non fermarti- gemette inarcando sempre più I fianchi contro di lui.  
Danny era inebriato dal potere che sapeva di esercitare su Steve in quel momento.  
Era suo, totalmente suo e la cosa gli faceva perdere il controllo.  
Lo voleva, voleva essere una cosa sola con lui.  
Sostitui le mani alla bocca, continuando il suo massaggio esasperante.  
Steve si voltò e fece aderire il suo corpo a quello di Danny, la sua schiena al petto di Danny mentre spingeva il suo bacino contro la sua erezione.  
-Finiamola di giocare Detective- disse con voce arrochita e affannato.  
-Ti voglio dentro di me- ammise.  
Quella frase era musica per le orecchie di Danny, che non stava aspettando altro.  
Inizio a penetrare dentro di lui dapprima lentamente, piano, per non fargli male, poi quando senti che Steve si rilassava e gemeva di piacere, muovendosi all'unisono con il suo ritmo, aumento le spinte sempre di più, mentre con la mano continuava a stringere la sua erezione muovendola su e giù con lo stesso ritmo.  
-Si ..Danno ..bravo...così- Steve gemeva senza alcun pudore concentrato solo sul piacere che stava provando.  
Il suono della voce eccitata di Steve rese impossibile per Danny resistere ancora.  
-Sta.. Sta zitto Steve!- disse mentre  
aumentava la velocità delle spinte.   
Vennero insieme.  
Crollarono abbracciati, sudati, sfiniti e ansimanti sul divano.  
Rimasero in silenzio, finché non si addormentarono cullati dai battiti del loro cuore, che tornava a un ritmo normale.  
Nessuna battuta sprezzante, nessun commento sarcastico.  
Dentro di loro si faceva strada un unica certezza, il loro rapporto non sarebbe mai più stato lo stesso.


End file.
